


Not Alone Anymore

by princevector



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ygoshipolympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princevector/pseuds/princevector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuya welcomes Sawatari into his home for the night after discovering a little secret of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic for the YGO Shipping Olympics! Idea was from Kure! Thank you so much for letting me write this!

Yuuya doesn’t think much of the slight tapping on the window. At first, he just assumes it’s a tiny bird, tapping away and trying to find refuge from the pouring rain that hasn’t ceased in hours. So when he goes over to close the blinds for the night, the last thing he expects to see is a disgruntled and soaked Sawatari glaring up at him. Yuuya, a little more than just confused, immediately rushes downstairs to save the poor soul from even further disaster. Dripping wet from the rainstorm but now donned a fresh and warm towel over his head, Sawatari grumbles a few words of thanks as he’s let into the Sakaki household. 

 

“Sawatari? Why are you here at this hour? It’s a bit—“

 

“Sakaki Yuuya, I’m well aware of the time!” He interrupts, rubbing his hair with the towel and scowling slightly at the smaller boy. “Aren’t you glad to see me though? You should be honored, having the great Shingo Sawatari come over to _your_ place late at night!”

 

Yuuya laughs nervously, not quite agreeing with the statement, but won’t be outwardly rude about Sawatari’s presence. In fact he considers the infamous boy a good friend to have, even if he is a bit… loud and rather obnoxious. 

 

“Then _what_ exactly are you here for? I don’t mind you being here, but you don’t have to be so—“

 

“To duel you of course! You said we could duel anytime, right?! So I’m taking you up on that offer!”

 

Yuuya sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose and about to remind Sawatari of the time, but decides it’s better to just grace the other with a more proper response.

 

“It’s a little late to be dueling, so why don’t you just come upstairs to my room? We can talk there.”

 

Sawatari opens his mouth, looking ready to argue, but closes his mouth shut, draping the towel around his shoulders and letting out an audible sigh.

 

“Fine fine, just this time I’ll listen to what you have to say!”

 

Yuuya silently leads Sawatari up to his room, where almost immediately Sawatari makes himself comfortable. Which means…. _Plopping himself, with his wet clothes, on Yuuya’s bed._ Yuuya visibly cringes, but again, doesn’t spout a word of protest. 

 

“Look, you’re more than welcome here, but _why_ are you here? Since we’re not dueling, surely you must have a reason to be here.”

 

It doesn’t make sense for him to be here, Yuuya surmises, taking into account of Sawatari’s personality. Pride is often on the line for him, so coming here of his own accord is rather unusual for him. ‘Rather’ being an understatement.

 

“Aren’t I allowed to visit a fellow duelist? Like I said, you should be—“

 

“ _Honored_ , I know. But you’re just visiting me? Even for you, that’s rather unusual.”

 

Sawatari frowns, flopping backwards onto Yuuya’s bed and sinking into the mattress slightly. There’s a long pause, with Yuuya unable to view Sawatari’s expression and perhaps the latter boy is rather thankful for that. He doesn’t want to reveal this side of him, the lonely part that does yearn for companionship in the form of a friend. He rolls over onto his side, grumbling a few incoherent words before settling into one, comfortable position.

 

“… my dad hasn’t been home in a week. Y’know, doing all of that, campaigning business. I get it’s important to him but—“

 

Yuuya sits down next to Sawatari, leaning back into the mattress so they’re side by side. He understands what the other is saying, but Yuuya doesn’t expect Sawatari to be open about his emotions… at least not in a serious tone. 

 

“I understand, Sawatari. You don’t have to say anymore.” He tilts his head in the other’s directions, offering a sympathetic smile, since he too understands what it’s like to be lonely. “And you’re more than welcome to stay the night.”

 

“How did you—“

 

“You’re easy to read.”

 

Sawatari again, opens his mouth to protest, but instead offers a sigh in defeat. And once again, he feels defeat rushing through his veins, just like their most recent too.

 

Just like how Sakaki Yuuya has won him over… _again._


End file.
